Uta no prince sama Hanagata (Shining Star)
by Midnightsango
Summary: This is a fan fiction my friend and I wrote still working on it. It's about StArish's little brothers and two new girls. It starts out with Elemmiire and Sarah best friends since middle school and they meet someone special on there way. Please tell me if you like it. It will make more since when the rest is up.


Chapter One: The Meeting of Fate

It all started on a spring morning on our walk to Genku High school in Kyoto, Japan. The day was so bright and cheerful with a warm breeze. Elemmiire walks closer to Sarah. "Hey, Sarah did you know that the cute guys in StArish are rumored to have younger brothers, they are around our age and in the same grade as us!" Elemmiire cutely smiles. Sarah looks at Elemmiire with a confused but excited look on her face. "No, I had no idea." Sarah said quietly to Elemmiire. The wind started to blow harder then the clouds turned a gray white color. It started to get a little colder then it was before. Elemmiire noticed that it looked like it was about to rain. She thought to her self, Thank god we are almost at school. "What if they are in the same school as us? We are getting new exchange students, Ya' Know." Elemmiire giggled. Sarah looked at Elemmiire and put her face in the palm of her hands and sighed. "Yeah, I know that. I think they would follow their brothers foot steps, So don't get your hopes up." Sarah sighed to Elemmiire. "But we are in an Art School. They would be going to a Art School like their brothers so, Why not get our hopes up?!" Elemmiire exclaimed. "Still, they're brothers are famous and they can go to any Art School. Plus how would you know if they go to ours? Stop dreaming and realize we aren't that lucky, Okay?" Sarah yelled. "Stop ruining my hopes and dreams Sare! It could happen! You never know. Plus we are only like a mile away from the brothers old school. Also most of the students who go to our school don't know about StArish. We are like mostly the only ones who know about them." Elemmiire squeaked. "Yeah, Yeah what ever Emmie." Sarah said to Elemmiire. "Hey, Do you hear something?" Sarah noted. "No, wait. Now that you mention it, I do hear something. It sounds like someone is singing." Elemmiire commented. "It sounds like Maji 2000% Love, You know one of StArish's songs off of there new album." Sarah said excitedly. "We should go check it out!" Elemmiire smiled as she looked at Sarah. "Damn, what has gotten into her? She is acting all strange more then usual ever since the news got out about StArish and the new students." Sarah thought. "I guess so if you really want to Emmie." Sarah agreed to what Elemmiire decided to do. "Sare, It's coming from the building over there." Elemmiire pointed. Elemmiire and Sarah noticed two very awesome looking Motorcycles sitting outside of the building. Elemmiire squealed. Sarah looked at her blue rose watch to see what time it was, then sighed. "I guess we won't be late as long as we poke our heads in." Sarah thought to her self. "Hey, Emmie wait for me." Sarah yelled towards Elemmiire. Sarah and Elemmiire rush across the street towards the building. While Sarah ran across the street she noticed Elemmiire wasn't by her anymore, She started to get worried. "Sarah, Over here. Hurry!" Elemmiire shouted. "What?" Sarah sighed, slightly annoyed with Elemmiire. As Sarah started to walk where Elemmiire was it started to rain. Right when Elemmiire and Sarah gets to one of the windows on the big building. "That is enough for today, Lets head to school." A soft male voice said. Elemmiire runs up to the window anyways. The song ends, Elemmiire started to cheer loudly. Sarah pulled her away from the window. "DAMN IT, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! Do you want them to think we are stalkers!" Sarah yelled. "You are not helping either Sare, You are yelling as well and its raining pretty hard." Elemmiire complained. "Umm, May we help you young ladies?" A soft male voice said that sounded like Natsuki from StArish. Elemmiire and Sarah turned around and saw the young man standing behind them holding umbrellas to stop the rain from falling on them. Sarah stood there blushing. Elemmiire stood up, "We're sorry, We didn't mean to seem like stalkers." Elemmiire said towards the guy. "We heard singing, and got curious to whom was singing so we came to check it out." Elemmiire explained. "It's fine, We don't mind having an audience." The other young man laughed. "I'm Ichino, and this is Jin." He explained. "I-i-i am Sarah and this is my half friend half sister Elemmiire. It's a pleasure to meet you both." Sarah bowed in respect. "Oh! Shit! Sarah we are going to be late!" Elemmiire stated. "Shit! You are right! Sarah said with a shocking look on her face. "Umm, Would you like a lift to school Sarah and Elemmiire?" Jin asked. "Eh, No we are fine. We will just walk to school." Elemmiire denied his request. "Emmie, We should take their offer. It would be a quicker way to school. Also you know it would be fun to ride on their motorcycles." Sarah argued in a whisper. "I ain't holding on to this flirt for an hour Sare." Elemmiire said irritatedly. "Oh why not sweetheart? You know you want to. And I can promise I wont bite." Jin said teasingly. "Aww, Emmie how sweet of him." Sarah smiled then laughed. "I am not no damn sweetheart. Especially to the likes of you." Elemmiire said with a deep mad and irritated tone as she slapped his hand away from her. Jin looked at Elemmiire with a shocking look on his face. Ichino looked at Sarah and smiled then started to laugh. "Jin here is so used to having girls fawn over him." Ichino said with a smirk on his face. "Oh is he now?" Sarah grinned then laughed. "Sorry about that, She is very stubborn." Sarah explained. Elemmiire grabbed a hold of Sarah's arm and forcefully dragged her down the road. "Awe shit! We left our book bags!" Sarah told Elemmiire as she got dragged. " I don't give a rats ass about our stupid book bags!" Elemmiire growled as she togged at Sarah's arm in the pouring rain. "Damn, Why is she so upset?" Sarah thought to her self. "But I have my story and StArish stuff in there." Sarah complained. "Oh shit me too! But I don't want to go back." Elemmiire shouted. Sarah grabbed on to Elemmiire's arm and turn around to head back to where their book bags were while dragging Elemmiire along. On the way back, Sarah noticed a bright light heading there way in the pouring rain. Sarah ignored it and kept dragging Elemmiire. Soon enough the bright like got brighter and then Sarah noticed it was Jin and Ichino driving towards them on their motorcycles. "I think you girls forgot something." Ichino smirked as he pulled up besides them. Jin stopped his bike and climbed off it. Jin then walked towards Elemmiire with her book bag in his warm soft hands. Elemmiire snatched the book bag out of his hands and glared at him. "Emmie! That is very rude! You should thank the young man for bring your bag to you." Sarah snapped. "I don't give two shits!" Elemmiire snapped back. "Hey, Lets not fight." Ichino eagerly trying to get them to stop. "You stay out of this! This is between me and Sarah!" Elemmiire snapped at Ichino. Ichino just backed away from the two girls. "Emmie!" Sarah snapped at Elemmiire. "That wasn't very nice!" Sarah snapped again. "Sare! You should know me by now. I am not very friendly to anyone." Elemmiire snapped back. "You know what, I am done fighting with you. You can be stubborn all you want. But I don't want to be late to school." Sarah shouted again. "Would you like a lift?" Ichino asked Sarah. "That would be very kind of you Ichino. And with you Emmie I will see you at school." Sarah sighed. Ichino helped Sarah onto his bike, then gave her a helmet. They left and the rain poured harder then before. "Are you sure you don't want a ride?" Jin asked in a teasing voice. "Fine! Just don't get any wrong ideas up in your small brain. I don't like you at all and I don't want to be late." Elemmiire said irritatedly. Jin just smirked at Elemmiire. He helped Elemmiire up onto his bike and handed her a helmet. "By the way, Hold on tight." Jin told Elemmiire as he smiled. Jin turned his bike on and speed off into the distance


End file.
